1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of treating carcinomas. More particularly, the invention relates to the regression and prevention of recurrence of transitional cell carcinoma in the bladder.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, intravesical instillation of Bacille Calmette-Guerin (BCG) has been favored as the most effective therapy for superficial transitional cell carcinoma of the bladder. Such treatment with BCG is believed to create a local immunological reaction evidenced by cytokines and cytotoxic T cells in the urine of the patient following therapy. The cytokines indicate a coordinated antibody and T cell immune interaction and the cytotoxic T cells appear to lyse the carcinoma cells. While treatment of the patient with BCG is considered an effective treatment, drawbacks of BCG include liver and pulmonary dysfunction and disease. Because of the drawbacks many patients cannot tolerate such treatment. In addition, up to thirty percent of patients do not respond to the treatment.
Other contemporary treatments include keyhole limpet hemocyanin and mistletoe extract as a lectin. While both of these treatments show promise, they are experimental and unproven. Other immunotheraputic agents that have been investigated include interferons, and interleukin-2.
Thus, the medical art concerned with the treatment of transitional cell carcinoma of the bladder is in need of alternate treatment methods without the side effects noted above.
The above-identified drawbacks of the prior art are overcome or alleviated by the urushiol therapy of the invention.
Urushiol, the active immunogen in toxicodendron radicans (poison ivy) is employable through intravesical instillation to treat transitional cell carcinoma of the bladder. A water soluble analogue of urushiol is preferably instilled in the bladder and retained therein for a selected period of time and then drained through the same catheter by which it was instilled. The necessity and frequency of repeated treatments are then determined based upon local inflammatory response and the rate of success of the treatment. These are monitored preferably by interval cystoscopy. The urushiol composition instilled in the bladder creates significant local immune response in patients including those with immunosuppressed conditions.
The urushiol composition is preferably instilled in the bladder by a foley catheter with the composition being either a suspension or colloid or a solution.